Under Your Custody
by aQuamarine1427
Summary: What if Sasuke is put under Sakura's watch? Will love still prevail for the two? Will Sasuke still leave if she confesses her feelings one more time or will Sasuke perished under Sakura's hatred and cruelty towards him? SasuSaku FIC Please Read and Review
1. Remember my first confession?

**Aquamarine: Hey guys! **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Aquamarine: Did you know that you're not the first one I wanted to see? Now, Ice cube tell me where Sakura or Naruto is!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, out of town**

**Aquamarine: Oh okay… This is an advanced gift for Sakura… and you'll be her pair (snicker)**

**Sasuke: (blush) well, this sucks…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: Remember My First Confession?**

It was raining hard and tears fell from a certain kunoichi while she was listening to her latest downloaded song entitled "Misty's Song". Ever since she heard that from her best friend she can't help thinking about the guy who left her on the bench the night of his departure.

She was slowly absorbed in her own world where everything was miserable and pitch black. _"Sasuke, Where are you?"_ her mind wandered of _"I need you right here by my side. I love you with all my heart… please, please return to me already" _she snapped back to reality after hearing a knock coming from the window, it was Kakashi-sensei "Oh hey, there blooming flower—" Sakura with an unimpressed face, _"Oh mi Gosh! He sounds like that gay Gai-sensei!" _"We need you in the office right now, you alone or if you want naruto to go with you but, I remembered his on a mission so pretty much you'll be alone…" she knew that a smirk came across his face under that mask of him "Fine, I'll go!" she huffed.

--IN THE OFFICE--

Tsunade turned her face to where a knocking noise is heard "Come in" she ordered. Promptly and shyly, Sakura entered and a nauseous feeling came over her unexpectedly _"THE HELL! What is with this chakra! It's so-so…familiar" _she said as she felt her spine tingle, "Hn. So I have to be put under this annoying girl's custody? Hell I would escape from her that easily," he chuckled darkly. "Silence, Sasuke. The Sakura knew you way back then was different from what she is now so just shut up or else, she might kill you," warned Tsunade. Sakura was flabbergasted, she wanted to protest against her master but she just couldn't. She let out a long exasperated sigh and hesitating she said "I understand, Shishou."

"Good then off you go now," shooed Tsunade "Kakashi, I want you to stay because I wanted to talk to you about your upcoming s-rank mission." Kakashi just gave a nod and smiled at the couple who just went out of the door and said "I hope nothing bad happens between them, you know what I mean, since Sasuke really wants to revive his clan so bad—ow!" scratching his head "What did you do that for Hokage-sama?" A vein popped on her forehead "I don't go well with perverts!" she yelled.

--AT HER HOUSE—

"So, where am I suppose to stay?" he asked.

"Since, Shishou said that I should always be with you and my house doesn't have extra rooms… I guess we'll be staying at your manor." She said nonchalantly

"_God! This is damn boring! I don't like the atmosphere better get away quickly… I never thought thus mission was so hard!"_ She made a weird act or movement that made him back-off.

"Your still annoying and after all this years of separation I thought you would've change," he mocked.

"And you know what? You're still that stupid heartless bastard I've known we were both young…--" she retorted and made a face "I wish Naruto was with me," she whined.

"_Shit! Don't tell me you're dating that bastard. Oh no you don't, this will ever be the last time you're going to say his name 'coz I'm gonna take your heart back away from the clutches of evil,"_ he said biting his lower lip "So, when did you guys started dating?" he asked trying to be amused.

"Oh, why you asking?" she said amused.

"Just answer my damn question" he said irritated.

"I think 2 years ago, but you know what?" she said gleefully.

"Hn?" he said plainly.

"Funny thing is, I don't want him to be my first kiss so I'm waiting if he's the right cause you know he's got a thing for Hinata," she said smiling wonderfully.

"I know" he mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" she asked as they continued to walk towards her houseto prepare what she's going to wear while staying at the manor.

---UCHIHA'S MANOR---

Even though it was his house, she prepared everything; the tea, the bedrooms and even cleaned the house! "You damn you! I am not your personal slave sp why don't you try and even clean your own freaking house?! You bastard!" she shouted.

"Hey now, you're the one who's going to sleep here, with me. I could have done this myself you know and also, since you are not a special guest I'll make you do whatever I want," he smirked and chuckled darkly.

It was late when she finished "Tonight is really bright I wish we could see this together Naruto," she heaved a sigh and started to walk towards the spare room. "Wow, this room is so dark I wish they could paint it a little livelier and oh look! It's the uchiha logo… how cute!" she giggled as she poked the wallpaper.

"Hn. Enjoying yourself?" he scoffed as he half-open the door, the bath's ready," he said as he walked off.

"Bastard," she muttered.

She started to walk around the manor and she couldn't find the bathroom but as she explored she came across a waterfall a few meter away from the manor and bathe there.

On the other hand, Sasuke was worried for her because he can't see her nor hear her voice "Where is she? Damn that woman! Always making me worry like hell," he gritted his teeth before a blurry image across his mind "That's it, the waterfall!" So he ran and went to fetch her.

Sakura was happy and she was walking on water while the wind was freely caressing her body. The scent of the cherry blossoms is seductively irresistible and the waterfall as the background is so bubbly. She began to sing:

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars and moon _

She dance freely and she felt peaceful.

As Sasuke was able to hear her singing he slowly came to her quietly peeking at the bushes, assured that he was not making any sounds and he heard her and watched her.

_You look at me, I look away.._

She looked at the sky and dance like Hinata (episode).

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling _

_but I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you _

_Might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy _

_Ever been so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling _

_And to say that,_

_I love you…_

And she hummed as she swam not noticing anybody's chakra.

This made Sasuke blushed in deep red and remembered the day of his departure and how she confessed her feeling whole-heartedly and he heard her say as if she was talking to him..

"You know what, Sasuke-kun? I still like you like I used to," she paused

"But for some reason, I'm really afraid that you will ignore me like you did way back before," she smiled as tears fell down her cheeks,

"Oh, stupid tears, and I don't even feel like crying and you know what I really am madly, truly and deep in love with you… Oh, I need to finished quickly so I can prepare our meal," she smiled as she continued to bathe.

"Sakura, you don't know how I really feel for you way back then and now, I love you more than ever," he mumbled as he went back to the manor.

**END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really hoped you like it…**

'**Cause it's just beginning **

**Ehehehe…**

**There are lots of stories that are coming up so stay tuned.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Show Some Love

**Hey, guys. How are you?**

**I know it's random but, I feel like saying those words above.**

**I'm pathetic!**

**Okay, here's the new chappy.**

**Hope you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2: SHOW SOME LOVE**

The night continued like a normal night, Sasuke fidgeted finding a better position to sleep. He kept thinking about the other person living with him right now. _"I wonder if she's asleep, I might as well check on her,"_ he stand up grabbing the nearest shirt and put it on. Down the hallway he went, speeding up his pace until he found her room. Slowly, he slide the door open, peeking and went frantic after he saw that the bed is empty.

He ran busting every door open, beads of sweat fell from his pale forehead as he huffed and heaved. This is the first time he ever been nervous after a while in his life. He can't take it anymore, he was about to shout when a figure softly tap him in the back. He froze.

"Sasuke-kun?" A sleepy voice said "What are you doing running around in the middle of the night?

"S-sakura?" he said hanging his head low, tears were about to fall. Without knowing, he turned around and suddenly hugged her "Don't go wandering alone at night," then he let go. He was about to go when a disgusting scent filled the room. _"What? Alcohol?" _

**SASUKE**

He turned around and found her outside. Simply staring at the stars and humming. He walked to her gently and sat beside her. He loved her. He loved her more than she could ever love him. _"Damn. I missed you. I wanted to be with you but I have to do what I have to do." _Gently, he wrapped one arm in the backside of her shoulders.

**SAKURA**

She felt a warm arm wrapped around her. It was her beloved. Her beloved that could never be hers, thinking about the past and stopping at the event that he left her. It was one of the most depressing episodes of her life. Didn't she say that she would not feel alone when she was with him? Together with Naruto?

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura hummed a baby's tune and slowly she fell asleep. Sasuke not noticing this, shifted a little to a more comfortable position causing her to lay on her lap. She was beautiful. He wanted her but he is afraid that he might break her heart over and over again. Naruto is one lucky guy to finally claim her as his girlfriend but over his dead body that he will claim her as his wife.

Finally deciding that they should go back, he lifted Sakura in his arms and quietly walked down. He looked at her, scanning her actually. She have grown to be more like a woman than just some annoying fan girl.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked calmly but on the inside, he was about to burst.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She gritted her teeth when he didn't and screamed "I'm gonna punch your pretty face, Sasuke-kun."

He stood still, smirking then finally, he laughed. Sakura raised a brow, they were now just friends and nothing more. She had Naruto already and she was happy with him but now, he appeared just who does he think with his? King? He reappeared in her life and now, they were just sharing a brother-sister relationship, so she has the right to be angry with him.

"Sakura?"

"H-hai, onii-chan?"

"What's with the brother respect?"

"Look, let me get this straight. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I'm here to do my mission, just to plainly watch over you and make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm with Na-Ru-To. So get over it," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Hm, okay then," was his plain answer.

"So, could you please put me down already?" She tried to sound nice but in the end, it sounded like a cold order.

He put her down gently and she said "Glad, that's over."

She snarled signaling him to go back to his room and never ever to disturbed him only if it's necessary.

'_She's cold. Even though she has still feelings for me and she won't admit it. They've been dating for three years and her feelings have grown for him but if I just can spark that feeling she had kept in the dust. I may have a chance," _He thought of it and stopped fully in his tracks before shrugging and going to his room.

"Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Mission. Stupid Emotions and Stupid feelings," she muttered under her breathe before wishing once more Naruto was here. He could handle this kind of things. I mean, they were brothers but never by blood.

2 A.M. the clock said as she stifle a yawn and finally, dragged her two feet to her room.

---

I feel guilty.

I haven't been updating.

I'm sorry.


	3. Oh Great! Just Great!

**Okay I'm back with a new chappy.**

**Okay, I'm running out of what to say so hello people!**

**Hope you're doing fine!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3: Oh Great, Just Great.**

The room was so dark that she can't even see her belongings without the sun or the light. She sighed and peeked outside the wooden sliding door. It was pitch black, no, blacker than black if there is such a word. Another sigh escaped her lips and she closed it gently to begin sorting out her luggage.

She was blind, she was never blind but she was for that moment. She blindly looked for the switch then finally her sight has returned.

'_Damn, not only their rooms are dark but their personalities too,"_ she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest _'I wonder what kind of person was Sasuke's mom because according to the picture she's very nice. I really like to meet her but too bad she's dead,' _she thought while she sat on the floor sorting out her luggage.

She hummed happily but a frown replaced her smile when she came across a picture frame, the three-man team picture. She wanted to throw it away so she could get rid of the bad memories but she can't bring herself to do it. She looked at it once more before putting it on top of a drawer nearby.

On the other room, Sasuke shifted here and there. He was topless because he felt hot and humid even though the season's fall. Nervousness? No, it can't be possible.

'_Tch. What's wrong with me?' _He thought while he sat up with the speed of light. He was sweating and panting, have you been in a nightmare? No, he was just nervous. He doesn't know what to do anymore, how to face her today.

The _her _who is across the hallway.

The _her _whom he loves but cannot express it.

The _her _who's living with him right now.

The _her _whom he saved a lot.

It was dawn, midnight? God, he lose track of time since when? Right here, right now for the first time! He's crazy, he's anxious and now he knows why, he wants to talk to her and see her.

A malicious smirk crept onto his enigmatic face. A plan, an evil plan, an evil brilliant plan popped into his head. He laughed darkly and never had he known that she heard it.

She felt like a nightingale in a golden cage in that place. The darkness was suffocating that's why she slammed the door open.

She thanked God that it was already morning, the glorious morning has presented itself in front of her and she couldn't be any happier.

"Hm, what to cook?" She said as she opened the refrigerator. She was shocked, she swore that she used all of the edible ingredients that she brought from home and now this, a refrigerator full of exotic, tasty-looking and still yet to be cooked food.

She knows some exotic recipes because she journeyed to other foreign lands so why wouldn't she?

"I wonder if I should cook poultry, meat or fish." She said as she opened the freezer.

"I prefer fish with vegetables," a familiar voice said from the background.

"Oh, okay. I guess I can make a—hey!" She twirled around and glared at him.

He smirked.

"Hmpf. I'm going to make sweet and sour fish and Gambas al Ajillo," She said as she reached for the fish but her back crushed on a wall with a certain weight pressing on her.

He was still smirking and she was glaring, never blushing. She got over blushing except for Naruto but with another man, no way! People will only think she's a flirt or worst, a slut.

"Don't make me punch you," she warned she was going to continue when she was silenced with a kiss.

'_Now, you're going to get it," _she acted like she was responding and her hands were roaming around his body.

He was still smirking, _'See, I always knew that she can't resist me."_

He bit her lower lip and she let him enter when his tongue was about to touch hers, she bit it. She bit it so hard that he thought he was going to bleed to death.

He backed off while she laughed. She laughed so hard that her skin was turning pink because of the blood rush.

"That's what you get when you fool around with me," she stare daggers at him "Two can play at whatever game you're playing you know," she reminded him.

"Fuck," he said "I can't feel my tongue," he said as he looked at her "Well done." She ignored that part

"Now, behave yourself before I have to put duct tape to shut your mouth up," she scoffed and giggled at the duct tape part. She signal him to go to the living room before she dragged him head's first.

"Yes, Madam," he stand up robotically and did what he was told. He was playing along because he was going for another plan. If she just gave maybe they would've ended in a one night stand but no, she has to be stone-hearted since when? He doesn't know but he might ask.

"Sasuke, breakfast's ready," she called out from the kitchen. Even though her medical pill looked like a piece of dung and tastes like one. Her cooking was different. He was stunned by how the food was prepared before his very eyes.

The eerie silence grew, the longer they ate. Sasuke looked at her constantly while Sakura continued to eat as if nobody was there.

"Thank you for the food," she stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Sasuke," she called his name with a rather icy tone "I'm going to the library to study more about genjutsu and medical jutsu. Since, I can't leave you behind, go and get ready." She signaled him to do what he is ordered to.

Sasuke sigh, not wanting a painful death from a lady, he jogged upstairs and to his room. He locked the door ad muttered some incoherent things.

"Shit, this is not working as the way I planned," he said "Library, books. All my life I studied hard just to please father and in the end, I found him dead together with the rest of the clan before he can even appreciate and admire me," he said between gritting "and now, we're going?"

He stomped down the stairs and found her washing the dishes.

"I don't want to go," he declared,

"Oh, don't be so childish, Sasuke-kun. It doesn't suit you and besides doesn't it hurt your ego?" She asked innocently.

He growled and before he knew it he was ready to go. He hates being the submissive type but what can he do? The whole village was on her side and they might kill him without mercy or worst, he dies by her own hands even though he knew he was stronger, faster and such.

"Ah, what a gorgeous morning," she said with sarcasm as she savors the fresh air "I wish I have to go by myself but instead, I find myself babysitting a S-rank assassin," she said as she stretch her arms

"Hn. That's why I told you to leave me behind," he said, glaring at her.

"And destroy Konaha while I'm enjoying the comfortable silence in library? NO WAY, Mister," she rolled her eyes as she lead the way.

"So, the library had renovations?" Sasuke asked trying to be collected at the same time, interested.

"Why do you need to know, it's not like you care," her eyes squinting at his direction, "Look, I'm trying to be a nice person to you so don't ask me nonsense questions," she looked at him one more time before looking at fifty meters away gates of books, I mean library.

"Hn. Naruto asks you this kind of questions and you answered him sweetly," he said bowing his head, "Why be so cold to me?" he asks with a desperate voice to find out.

"You're acting skills and charm will never work on me, got it buddy? Naruto may be a knucklehead but he's caring unlike you, ice cube and hey, is your brain not working right? Because I told you Naruto is my boyfriend for like twice. Go hit on another girl," she said with a icy tone.

Greetings of Joy met Sakura's ears and she beamed all of them a wide grin while on Sasuke's side, he was met by whispers of disappointment and he glared at them.

"Go, somewhere else," Sakura told him "but remember this if you do something stupid, you will never see the sun again," she warned.

"Hn," this earned him a powerful blow in the head and he felt like the world is spinning. Sakura saw this and seeing this, she ordered him to seat a few chairs away from her.

"Good, now on to the books," she smiled as she grab the nearest jutsu books she could grab according to her category.

Sasuke rubbing his cranium decided to sleep to let time fly.

Hours passed by and Sakura fell into deep sleep while Sasuke got up, and walked around and searched for a novel or book to read.

Just as he wanted he let time fly. Hours passed when the lights went out, he looked around and notice time sidestepped him too much.

Good thing, he had the sharingan even though, it is a little useless for the moment. He went over to Sakura and woke her up.

"Sakura, hey. Wake up," he gentle shake her but when she didn't even fidgeted he shove her off the chair. She fell with a thud.

"Fuck, why must you do that?" she said rubbing her left arm, "Good thing I didn't my head or I else I bang your head in the wall," she said as she squinted her eyes.

'_Books. Chairs. Carpets and shelves?' _she observed her surroundings. She screamed and went frantic.

He only smirked.

They were locked inside the library and only heaven knows why.

---

**Wee. Glad that's finished.**

**I enjoy writing this chapter.**

**R&R**

**Hope you like it.^^**

**It was longer than usual  
**


End file.
